


Shopping

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, lingerie shopping, slight homophobia, stupid people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Clary and Izzy are shopping together. Someone realizes they are in love, and doesn't agree. Izzy shuts her up.





	Shopping

Isabelle Lightwood had a thing for lingerie, and Clary was not going to be the one to complain. After all, when Izzy put on those lacy little things, it was for her. And the redhead happened to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend in lingerie.

That was how they ended up in the changing rooms of an underwear and lingerie store, that afternoon. The boutique had a luxurious and fancy atmosphere that Izzy seemed to like, and the things she’d piled in Clary’s hands were very nice.

Clary had herself tried some things on before, and one of the bags at her feet was from her own favorite underwear brand. She liked shopping with Izzy. The other woman was maybe often the most model-like person in the store at that moment, but she always made Clary feel good about herself.

She pushed her out of her comfort zone on many levels, and clothing was one of them. And she accepted that Clary didn’t like to show as much skin as she did, and didn’t shame her for it. And Clary accepted that her girlfriend liked to show skin, and she didn’t shame her for it.

Fuck, they were happy, okay? Clary had her ripped jeans, and Izzy her tight dresses, but they were happy, happier than they’d both ever been before, and they didn’t care about what people could say.

Clary sighed happily and leaned back against the small sofa that was in the waiting area of the changing room. Izzy had kicked her out of her cabin earlier, both knowing that they’d end up making out if she didn’t.

There was another woman sitting there, around Clary’s age as well. She shared a knowing look with her and smiled.

“You’re waiting for your friend as well?” She didn’t let Clary the time to correct her before she was talking again. “I know what it’s like.”

Clary shrugged it off and they started talking, sharing stories about waiting in the changing rooms for their “friend” to come out of there. Clary really didn’t mind, but it seemed like the other woman - Lucy - did. Maybe it was just an impression though.

“Clary, baby, can you come and have a look at this one?” Izzy called out, peeking her head out of the curtain that maintained her privacy. Lucy had a little huff, but Clary paid her no mind. She stood up and stepped towards the curtain.

She slipped into it and chuckled. “You look amazing. But, you know, we could put you in anything, and you’d still look amazing.” She pointed out.

Izzy rolled her eyes at her. “Fine.” She gently smoothed the silk of the babydoll and turned to look at herself from another angle. “I like this one. We should take it.”

The red looked amazing against her skin. Clary loved seeing Izzy in that color. Dark red was even better, but this did have an effect on her. Both an aesthetic point of view, and otherwise.

“Take it. And take your time, really. We have another 3 hours before we have to go see Simon play at the bar.” She smiled. “And we can get some food before.”

Clary walked back out of the cabin but was stopped by Izzy, who peaked out again to press a kiss to her lips. “Thanks baby.” She whispered with a smile and Clary grinned right back at her.

God, she was incredibly smitten.

She sat back down at the sofa, not noticing immediately how the woman, Lucy, was avoiding looking in her general direction. The silence was relatively heavy now, and Clary started to wonder what she had done wrong.

It was one of those moments where something had changed in the atmosphere and she reached for her phone to try and give herself something to comfort herself. The silence drew on and on, until she caught Lucy staring.

“What’s wrong?” Her question was candid and curious.

Lucy’s mouth did a strange, tight-lipped wince, as if she was forcing herself to eat something incredibly sour. Oh oh.

“So you’re like… the guy in the relationship, or something?”

Clary felt herself huff. She didn’t need to deal with this right now, all she wanted was to buy lingerie with her girlfriend so she could take it off her body when they were in bed, she wasn’t asking for this.

“We are both women. There’s no man in our relationship. We’re two women. In a relationship.” She pointed out. Why was this still happening in this world? Why did she had to deal with this?

“But she’s… you know. The girl. And you’re the man. Waiting outside. Not wearing girls’ underwear. A shame, you’re really pretty, guys would love you.”

Yeah. They loved her. But she didn’t care about them, all she wanted was women. Her girlfriend to be exact. Izzy. Who would be loved so much more if she could hurry up right now.

“I don’t think you should be making assumptions on my girlfriend and I’s relationship.” Clary replied, voice growing colder by the second.

“You are the ones that are out here forcing your… thing down our throats, if you don’t want questions you should act like normal people.” The woman huffed and turned away.

Clary was about the reply with a seething comment, but there was the sudden noise of a curtain being flung open suddenly. Both women who were sitting there turned to look at the commotion.

Izzy was standing there, all long legs, high heels, perfect curls and skimpy nightgown on. Her eyes were glaring daggers right into Lucy’s skull and the criticizing woman audibly gulped.

“First of all,” Izzy’s voice was firm, harsh, icy, and Clary was herself a bit intimidated at how furious she looked. “We’re not forcing anything down anyone’s throat.” She pointed out, taking a step out of the cabin.

“Second of all, we are perfectly normal people. We love each other. Just like you would love your boyfriend, and he would love you.” She continued, definitely menacing as she stepped towards her again, slow and dangerous.

“Third, I will not tolerate you making those kinds of comments again. Ever. And you know that? You seem to believe non straight people are these kinds of mutants, so then believe me when I say this.” She was now in front of her, staring right into her eyes. “Say this to any same-gender couple ever again, and I will find you.”

Lucy looked like she was going to pee her pants, right there, in the fancy lingerie boutique, her friend was watching Izzy like she was going to murder her, and Clary? Clary was smiling lightly, and waiting for Izzy to take a step back, stop pointing her long manicured fingers at the terrified homophobe.

The dark-haired woman finally stopped and turned to Clary, leaned it, pressed a kiss against her cheek and said in a cheerful tone, “Let me put my clothes back on, and we’re going to go eat something. I’m famished.”

Fuck. Clary was in fucking love.


End file.
